Telematics units within mobile vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides the subscriber with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling and stolen vehicle recovery to diagnostics monitoring and turn-by-turn navigation. Telematics units are often provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics-equipped vehicle. Upon activation, the telematics unit can be utilized to provide a subscriber with the telematics services.
Telematics units are conventionally pre-loaded with cellular service information, such as an MSISDN (Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network Number), IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity), or other carrier information. However, pre-loading telematics units with cellular service information is disadvantageous as it requires the manufacturer of the telematics unit (which may or may not be the same manufacturer as the manufacturer of the vehicle) to work with a wireless carrier and manage the programming of phone numbers and other information into the telematics unit. Additionally, this may result in unnecessary network traffic for a cellular carrier as telematics-equipped vehicles may attempt to register with the cellular network before a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) profile is programmed into an HLR (Home Location Register) of the cellular network.
Thus, it is an object in part to provide a system and method for controlling the network-related operations of telematics-equipped vehicles to reduce unnecessary consumption of network resources. However, while this is an object underlying certain implementations of the invention, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to systems that solve the problems noted herein. Moreover, the inventors have created the above body of information for the convenience of the reader and expressly disclaim all of the foregoing as prior art; the foregoing is a discussion of problems discovered and/or appreciated by the inventors, and is not an attempt to review or catalog the prior art.